


Stars

by theforceofdarkandlight



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforceofdarkandlight/pseuds/theforceofdarkandlight
Summary: You and Javier are unwillingly dragged along with friends, ending up surrounded by people but alone, in a bar.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ~ cross-posted from my tumblr of the same url

You hung your purse over the stool’s back, sitting down and telling the bartender what you wanted. You noticed you were slouching again, so you straightened your back and offered a curt thank you once he handed you the glass. 

As much as you enjoyed nights out with the girls, you needed a breather tonight. You didn’t want to be the downer of the group, so you’d agreed to join them. But you ended up stepping aside for a bit, finding a seat at the bar. Everything was just too _loud_ right now, and you looked forward to being back in your pajamas, cozy under the comforter. You glanced over at your friends, who were having a good time at the table in the corner. You were grateful they never minded when you strayed off for a bit and did your own thing.

Nearby, Javier quietly downed his alcohol, wishing he had a cigarette on him now as he tapped his leg, not thinking about anything in particular. Like any other day, he’d been convinced to head out for some drinks with the others, though he was rarely up for much socializing. Mostly he came along, but ended up by himself anyways. Much like he was in the final months back in Colombia. These days it was as though people only had one thing to talk to him about, and it was getting old to him. He didn’t care for the pats on the back, praises from well-meaning people who had no idea how many lines he’d had to cross. Who knew leaving his career behind didn’t mean he was actually free from it? He let out a sigh, taking another swig.

You glanced at the time on your watch, looking around the bar. It wasn’t a big space, but it was filled with people. For a second you almost felt self-conscious, sitting by yourself when everyone around you had company. But then your eyes landed on a man sitting a few stools down, alone, like yourself. Unlike you, he didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything around him, from what you could tell. His dark hair looked as though it had been neatly brushed in place earlier, but had gotten messy after a long day. _He’s handsome_ , you acknowledged to yourself. He had on a long-sleeved plaid shirt, and had a thick but well-groomed mustache, something probably only he could make so attractive.

He was watching the television screen, finishing the drink in his hand when he must have realized you were staring, and turned to meet your eyes. It took you a second to react, and you smiled awkwardly before looking away, embarrassed. You could still feel his gaze on you and it occurred to you that you’d seen this man before. 

Well, maybe not in person, but you’d heard of him. _Javier Peña_. The man who helped take down Pablo Escobar. And now, the Cali cartel as well. He'd returned home shortly after that, you'd heard. There had been a lot of chatter around here about his accomplishments, even during the few days you’d been here. You _were_ in his hometown, after all. More than that, there was a lot of gossip about the _other_ things he'd done, too. Your eyebrows furrowed at the thought of the things he must have seen while in Colombia. You’d seen and heard the stories, and the horrid things that happened never seemed real.

You were pondering a bit too hard about this, not realizing that he’d walked over until he sat down on the stool next to you. He gave you a tired but friendly smile. You brushed a strand of hair behind your ear, unsure of what to say and feeling your cheeks turn warm.

“You’re not from around here,” he observed, pure curiosity.

You returned his smile. “No. I’m with them,” you nodded pointedly towards your friends. “I just needed a few minutes of quiet,” you explained when he raised his brows. “Not...that you’re disrupting that,” you added, the slightest bit of teasing in your tone.

He chuckled and held out his hand. “Javi,” he said.

“Y/N.” You shook his hand, and immediately your thoughts went to how gentle his grip was, despite what you expected. You didn’t tell him that you already knew who he was. He didn’t seem like he’d mind the omission.

He gestured at the almost-empty glass in your hand. "Can I get you another?"

"Thank you, but I'm driving them tonight,” you answered. “I’m happy to drink with you in spirit, though.” _Ugh_ , you thought to yourself. _Good one, way to make it weird._

Javier didn’t seem to notice. He glanced down at the glass you were cradling in your hands before ordering himself a beer.

"Sprite,” you clarified. You swirled the remaining soda around, smiling as you clinked his bottle.

His eyes crinkled when he laughed, just for a moment. It was an endearing look on him, and you couldn’t help but grin.

“So,” he continued, “what brings you to Laredo?” He seemed to relax a bit, his shoulders slouching.

“My friend grew up here,” you replied. “She came home for the week, and I wanted to join her.”

He nodded, the tiniest bit of amusement in his eyes. “Not the most eventful place to be,” he commented.

“Sometimes you need to get away from all that, you know?” you said, looking up at him. You didn’t really want to elaborate, and you figured he understood anyways. You noticed him clenching his jaw a little.

He nodded in agreement. _He knew._ He really wasn’t planning on meeting anyone tonight. Not that there was ever anyone new to meet in this town. He'd had to find other things to keep him busy now that he was home. But there was something about the peculiar expression in your eyes when he saw you sitting there that made him think, _oh, what the hell_. You were alone, but you hadn’t looked uncomfortable about it until he’d met your eyes. You hadn’t looked at him as if he were some public figure on display. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that; like any other person, not some hero. 

Much to your surprise, you ended up spending the rest of the time with Javi, engaged in conversation about nothing in particular. He never brought up his work, but you could tell this man had probably seen more darkness than anyone should in a lifetime. You wanted to think he was soft under all of that; you could tell by the way he spoke to you. But you knew better than to let yourself daydream of such things. He had a subtle sense of humor, and he was respectful, but you had no doubt that this man could make any girl weak in the knees without a second thought. 

He didn’t even admit it in his own head, but in the hour he’d spent with you, Javier felt his mind become ever-so-slightly less heavy. The thoughts that often preoccupied his head would return by morning, maybe sooner - he wasn’t stupid; it wasn’t something that would just leave him for good. But, for now, he was glad to have your company. Of course, the fact that you were pretty too didn’t go without notice. Your eyes were kind and they lit up when you smiled, even when what he said wasn’t that funny. It was a lovely thing, something bright to smother the images and memories that often lingered in his mind.

He could tell there was more to you than you’d let on, but he knew that feeling well and was content with just being here with you - as though, just for an hour or two, all was normal in the world. He had a feeling he wouldn’t have minded sitting in comfortable silence with you, either.

When it got late and the time came for you to leave, you hadn’t even realized how much time had passed. 

“It was nice meeting you, Javi,” you said, and you meant it.

He answered with a smirk. “Ever plan on making another trip out here?” he asked.

“Maybe,” you replied. 

“Maybe we could do this again, if you do,” he said.

“I’d like that.” You smiled, trying not to appear too eager at the thought of that. He stood up with you as you gathered your things, giving you a small smile and wink as you parted. He watched as you walked away, sitting to finish his beer. 

Once you’d dropped the girls off at their homes and got back to your hotel, you stepped out onto the gravel road, the pebbles slipping around under your shoes. The night skies were much more beautiful here than in the city. Something about it all put you at ease. 

You didn’t know that a few miles away, Javier was leaning against the front of his house, cigarette in hand, looking up at the same sky. Usually the silence and openness let him think too much, but tonight felt different; because of you. Everything felt a little less heavy, for a change; morning would be different. But he was glad he’d gone out with the guys tonight. 


End file.
